Dancing in the Rain
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Tony and Pepper take advantage of a rainy day and indulge in one of life's greatest simple pleasures, dancing in the rain. Sugary sweet and fluffier than a marshmallow! Oh and there's a bit of kissing in there as well!


She was beautiful.

Despite her hair being damp and wavy from the rain, her make-up smearing as water dripped down her face and clung to her eyelashes and her feet tracking water into the house. There was no denying that Pepper Stark was absolutely beautiful. Her light blue tank top was damp and her jeans had dark, wet spots on them from the rain. Her laughter rang through the house as she jogged into the living room and smiled at Tony, who was content to just listen to her contagious laughter.

"What were you doing, Sweetheart?" Tony asked her, looking up at her, his brown eyes dancing with amusement. "Playing in the rain."

"Come with me." Pepper smiled, motioning for him to follow her outside.

He nodded willingly and stood up to follow her. He stepped outside, watching as she immediately ran out into the rain. The rain poured down on her and almost seemed to wash away the strict, professional Pepper that he was usually witness too. Her shoulders relaxed and her arms spread out like wings, palms facing the sky as she stood in the downpour letting it soak her. Her eyes closed and a dreamy smile lit up her face as she tilted her head back.

"I love the rain." Pepper shouted over the downpour.

She was soaked. Her red hair curled against the creamy skin of her neck, her makeup had been completely washed away by the rain and her clothes were wet and clinging to her body. Never before had anyone made rain water seem as beautiful and as pure as she did, at least not to Tony Stark.

"Come dance with me!" Pepper laughed contagiously as she ran up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the downpour.

He laughed and ran out into the rain with her. As he twirled her into his arms, it dawned on him why she seemed so different. He had never seen her in the rain. He had seen her when she was damp from a light rain-shower but he had never seen her play and dance in the pouring rain, letting it soak her as if she didn't have a care in the world. He had never seen her so carefree and childlike and if he was honest, it was sexier than when she was professional or even in the morning when she was relaxed and clingy.

There was something incredibly endearing and unbelievably sexy about a woman who was carefree and so willing to let her inhibitions be washed away by the rain. She wasn't drunk or half-asleep. She was just soaked through by the rain.

She was playful.

She was carefree.

She was a child again.

They only stopped dancing and playing in the rain when they were both tired. Tony just stared as he chased Pepper through the rain to the mansion. She giggled and splashed through puddles of water the whole way to the door, only stopping once she was under the awning and protected from the rain. Once he was close enough, she grabbed his button down shirt and pulled him to her, until he had her trapped against the wall.

"Hi," Pepper breathed softly.

"Hi," Tony smiled as he leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss. When they pulled away, his deep voice rumbled in his chest as he growled, "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?"

"No," Pepper shook her head, looking up at him. "I'd like to try it though."

"C'mon," Tony grinned as he backed away from her and grabbed her hand, tugging her back out into the downpour. "Let's do it."

The thunder growled low in the distance and a bright streak of lightning lit up the sky behind her, the streak of purple electricity seeming to crackle and pop in the air. Through the downpour, he could see her blue eyes, which had darkened and the smile which was tugging at her lips.

"You," He breathed, pulling her closer until her wet body was firmly pressed against his. "-are absolutely the most beautiful woman I think I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Tony," Pepper blushed as she blinked the rainwater from her lashes.

"You are," Tony told her seriously, as he leaned down closer to her. "I'm thinking we might be here until the rain stops."

"I would be totally okay with that." Pepper giggled, grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him down. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Yes, Sweetheart." Tony whispered before his lips crashed against hers.

All they could taste was fresh rainwater as the kiss deepened and she found herself being lifted off the ground. She couldn't help but giggle into his mouth at the cheesy move. He had watched way too many chick flicks with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held his in her hands, keeping his lips attached to hers. They only pulled apart when oxygen became a necessity and even then, it was very brief and the short, breathy kisses continued.

"I love you," Tony whispered huskily.

"I love you too." Pepper whispered as she pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.

Oh yes, kissing in the rain was most definitely his new favorite activity!

* * *

><p><strong>That was wet. I'm sorry. That was a really horrible pun. Anyway hope you like it. Ironically enough, rain was not the inspiration for this. Actually the great Lone Star state or at least the region I'm in hasn't seen any rain for almost two months now. Leave me some love, Dolls :) <strong>

**Love you, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
